


Ardent Lovers, Done in Watercolor

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Canon Keela Lavellan [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, messy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: She is marked but so is he.





	Ardent Lovers, Done in Watercolor

She interrupts him while painting, slipping between him and his work. It is only a simple thing of watercolors, not the time consuming frescoes found in the hall nearby, but even so he puts on an air of inconvenience as substantial as the petals painted in blues and reds. She answers with fingers undoing the toggles of her blouse and the blank canvas of her revealed is more captivating than any artwork. He can be nothing but real beneath it, mind and hands stopping to admire the shadows and curves, the angles and contrast between her smooth skin and the sharp turn of her lips inspiring. 

A fingertip dips into the yellow and trails from her throat down, curls to beckon him to her. He feels the coolness of the color on his cheek when he rises to meet her and she grabs hold of him, lips perfectly warm and giving, opening up to his touch and demanding more. He does not need to be gentle with her and today she does not want it, teeth digging into his lip, nails pricking into his sides, a hunger swallowing the pigment of her eyes and pulling him in. The calm, patient place he was in just moment’s ago washes away, evaporates to sizzling vapor with every searing kiss. 

They pull at their clothes quickly as if they’re on fire, but he holds onto her tight relishing the brilliant burn of her body. He throws her up onto the desk, scattering brushes and messing his hands into spilled paint, but he cares for nothing but the snap of his hips into hers, the wet warmth that welcomes him, the strong legs that capture him and urge him deeper. He breathes mist into the hollow of her neck, bites into her flesh and drowns in the sound of her moans. 

She meets him for every thrust, nails scraping and digging into his skin to send sharp pleasure arching through his bones. With a desperate groan he sweeps space clear behind her before wrapping hand around her neck and forcing her back onto the desk. The new angle makes animals of them both, wild and hard, desperate teeth and claws and touch reaching for that bright end. She finds it first, back arcing and body trembling. He leans back to admire the dark blue paint imprint his fingers have left around her throat, the artwork across the rest of her body their coupling has created, and then he is chasing after her, colors exploding into vibrant white across his eyes.

She is marked but so is he- he can feel the paint drying on his chest and chin when he leans over her again to kiss her red stained lips. He can feel her seeping under his skin and flooding his veins and knows he is made more by it. With a laugh drunk on bliss, she reaches up and paints a line down his nose, her laughter and smile growing as he joins in, and there has never been anything more beautiful.


End file.
